I Will Always Return
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: 2 Years ago, all the boy Teen Titans left to fight a big threat, leaving the girls to protect the city. Jinx really misses Kid Flash.


**Hey guys sorry I have been gone for a while... I started kinda started like living at the hospital. I mean I already was kinda there like 24/7, but now I sleep there. :) Fun fun Fun! Basically, they found I have a disease that kills off your blood. Called like POVA or PAVA or something like that. But my mumsie finally brought my computer! So I canz writez storiez for youz! :D By The Way: I will get the alternate ending up that I promised. Just hold on a little, K? Sorry I had to remove the song because of reasons, but you can still listen to the song! It's just "I Will Always Return" From Spirit. **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_I will always return to you, Jinx..._

2 years. That's how long it's been since me, along with all the other boy Teen Titans left. That's how long its been since I left Jinx...

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

**2 years ago..**

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

"_I still can't believe you have to leave..." Jinx says, watching me pack stuff into a big suit case. I sigh and lazily toss a shirt into the bag. I turn to her and wrap my arms around her. _

"_I'm sorry Jinx... But... At least all the girls will be there with you. They will keep you entertained until we come back.." I say, but I can't stop the sadness in my voice. _

"_B-But when will that b-be?" She says, now not trying to stop the tears. I just stay quiet and stroke her hair. We both know that a big mission like this... Could take anywhere from a couple weeks... Months... Or even years._

"_I'm sorry Jinx... But this new threat that has come up... It could take awhile.." I feel her shake in my arms, sobs wracking her body. I hold her out at arms length and put her face in my hands. We lock eyes, and I watch her tears fall. I pull her face to mine, and we lock lips. The kiss is wet, but we pour all the emotions we can into it. We we pull away she hugs me tight._

"_I-I'm... I will miss you.." She says quietly. I kiss the top of her head._

"_I will miss you too Jinx... More than you will ever know..." I say._

"_I need to tell her now.. Who knows when I will see her next?" I think._

"_J-Jinx? I lo-" I'm interrupted by Robin over the intercom._

"_All boy Titans, it's time to leave. Come up to the roof, Cyborg has gotten the ship ready.." he says, then hangs up. _

"_He sounds as miserable as I feel, but darn you Robin.. Interrupting us.." I stand up and offer my hand to Jinx. I pull her into one last hug, then we hold hands and walk up to the roof. _

_When I finally get situated in my seat on the ship, I hear Robin started up the ship. I sigh and lean back, then out the window. Jinx is looking directly at my window, hands folded together. The wind blows her hair, which had gotten messed up and pulled out of her regular horns during the kiss. She raises a hand and does a short one wave to me. I smile back and give her a thumbs up. Then, the ship takes off. _

**TTTTTTTTTT**

**Present**

**TTTTTTTTTT**

Now finally after 2 years, we defeated the threat the had come up. It was long and hard, and I never saw Jinx once. But It's the same for the rest of them. Robin hasn't seen Starfire, Beast Boy hasn't seen Raven ("Robiiiinnn I need to see her!" "We will see her when we defeat this guy, now shut up!") and others. But we are going to be going home soon! The first thing i'm going to do, is kiss my Jinxie until she can't breath! I can't wait! It's been so long.. The only thing that kept me sane with fighting every day, was the possibility that we could defeat him and I could go home to her. But now that we have, I am finally going to tell her.. Tell her I love her!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Jinx's POV**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I stare out the window at the girls below me. The girls were currently having a beach party as a celebration from defeating a particularly hard foe. Starfire, BumbleBee, Jade(Cheshire. Speedy shortly converted her over after a lot of work.), Kole, and a couple others were playing volleyball. Even Raven was down there, although she was under an umbrella reading. So why wasn't I? Well, it's because it's been exactly 2 years since Wally left. I think they all know, they just decided not to acknowledge it. But I just didn't want to be around people. I wanted to be alone. I sigh and lay my head down on my arms that are resting on the windowsill of my room.

"_Wally... I hope you and the rest are ok... I hope you come home soon... I miss you so much.." _ I sigh and turn my head to the right. Suddenly, a thought hits me.

"_What if he found someone else? What if 2 years going all around the world, he found a better girl? What if he doesn't come back and just stays with the girl if there is one?" _ I swallow down the lump in my throat and again bury my head in my crossed arms.

"_No... You think that to much Jinx... If you truly love him you will trust him more.." _I sigh. Suddenly, something seems off. I hear a lot of shrieking and laughing down where the girls are, more than I was hearing before. I slowly lift up my head, to find all the girls running out of view, still running and laughing. I get suspicious and sit up more slightly and look farther out the window. They have all gone somewhere. I am about to get off my bed and find out where they went, when my door opens. I don't even have time to turn around, when warm arms wrap around my middle, hugging me from the back. My eyes widen when the person puts his head in my neck. There's no denying who is. The familiar cologne and warmth tells me who it is. I almost don't believe it.

"W-Wally?" I say, turning my head slightly. Red hair. He nods into my neck. I instantly feel tears coming in waterfalls down my face. I wriggle, making him loosen so I can turn and face him. We stare at each other for what seemed like hours. Just staring at each other. Then, in about .5 seconds, our lips our locked together. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I run my fingers through his hair. After 5 minutes, I break away, gasping for air. It doesn't last very long, before he attacks my lips again, rougher than was intending, making us fall off the bed, him landing on top of me. But we don't care and keep kissing, letting all the emotions we have into it. Finally I pull away and look up at him. He looks into my eyes with a look that says he is trying to figure out if this is a dream or not. I laugh and pull him into a hug. I hear him whisper something in my ear that I can't quite make out.

"W-What?" I say. He pushes up and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I love you Jinx." My eyes widen, but I smile.

"I-I love you to!" I say. He smiles a big smile and hugs me again. In the distance I can hear the faint talking and laughing, and crying of others. After 5 minutes, Wally helps me up and we go to the group. It's chaos. People are talking, laughing, running around, kissing, hugging, and I think Argent passed out. I look around at all the couples. Starfire and Robin are kissing, Starfire practically floating in happiness. Raven and Beast Boy and hugging, blushing madly. Kole is sitting on Jerichos lap with her arms around his neck. Cyborg is twirling around, hugging Bumble Bee. Sppedy and Cheshire are talking, not letting go of each others hand. I smile at the scene.

"_The Teen Titan's are truly back together..." _I feel arms wrap around me, and a head rest on my shoulder. I smile and lean my head back on Wally.

"I will always return to you Jinx.." I just nod, and turn my head and give him a kiss on the cheek.

**Yay done! So excite! I really liked this one. Even without the song it would still be good!:D **


End file.
